Red is Such a Pretty Color
by brightdawn56
Summary: After being ignored for far too long, Canada snaps. How many nations will he kill before someone snaps him out of it? Will something special sprout from an attempted murder? (Snapped!Canada, PruCan, Character Death)


He heard a gun cock and his face immediately paled. He felt the cold metal of the barrel press up against the back of his head as he trembled slightly. He didn't dare turn his head, or move for that matter.

"Hello papa~" He heard a soft voice chirp behind him.

"M-Matthieu?" He asked shakily. He sat there on the couch, staring at the tv but paid it no mind.

Canada smiled behind him, "I wanted to ask you a question. Why doesn't anyone notice me?"

"W-What are you talking about," he said hoping not to get shot, "We all notice you."

Canada frowned and his voice dripped with rage, "Why does everyone say that! Even with their life on the line everyone continues to lie to me!" France flinched when the gun was pushed further into his head, "Quit lying to me papa, why does nobody notice me? Do they not care?"

"Non!" France said near desperately, "We care, we all care!"

"England, America, Cuba, Spain, Romano, China, Japan, they all said the same thing!" Canada yelled, "Why won't anyone tell me the truth?!"

"W-What did you do to them?" He asked, suddenly terrified.(As if he wasn't already)

"I just asked them some questions," He said, grin returning to his face, "And when they wouldn't stop lying to me, I stopped them from talking at all." He chirped happily.

Realization struck him like a hammer, "Y-You k-k-"

"Yup!" He replied happily before waiting for France to finish, "So tell me again why no one can remember my name?"

"We remember!" France said urgently.

"Oh yeah? What is it?" He challenged.

"Matthieu,"

"My country name!"

France thought for a moment, _Can... Candy? No, Cand... Candace? No... I got it!_ "Canadia," There was silence as France could feel the gun, which was still pointed at his head mind you, start to shake. Had he said something wrong?

"No, it's Canada."

BANG!

Canada giggled. That giggle turned into a chuckle. And that chuckled turned into uncontrollable laughter. Once he finally stopped, he tilted his head in an amused way, "Red is such a pretty color."

* * *

><p>"Why doesn't anyone notice me?" Prussia heard behind him. He turned around and was surprised to say the least when he found himself facing the barrel of a gun.<p>

"Birdie... What are you doing?" He asked. Canada cocked his head curiously, he was different from the others, there was no hint of fear in his voice, only confusion.

"Why doesn't anyone notice me?" Canada repeated slightly louder. Prussia sighed and stood up, completely ignoring the gun, following his every move. He walked up to the canadian, who cocked the gun, due to the closeness, making Prussia stop his advance.

"What are you doing?" Canada asked.

"I could ask you the same thing, Birdie." Prussia said, walking forward once again. Still ignoring the gun, Prussia pulled Canada into a hug, forcing the gun in between to two of them. "Nobody notices because you are soft spoken and very kind. So much so that it makes yourself hard to notice. No one has forgotten you, we never have, we just don't notice all the time. You are quiet and kind and sweet and forgiving. You could be considered small next to the nations with huge pride and egos. That is what makes us not notice you, but that is also what makes me love you, Birdie." He said softly.

Prussia felt the younger nation shake under his hold and soon he felt his shirt beginning to wet. The gun hit the floor and arms wrapped around him. "Shh," He soothed, "It's ok, Birdie." After a while of his new Tee getting soaked, Canada calmed down a little. Prussia pulled back a bit to look the canadian in the eye, "Now, how many asses have you gone to so far that have lied to you?"

"J-Just papa," He said in between sobs. Canada looked into his eyes and for once, felt happy.

_Red is such a pretty color._

**Review Please! Is it just me or was that last part really sad?**


End file.
